revolución
by chica otaku 79
Summary: un mundo gobernado un tirano la gente se levanta en revolución pero aun ahí gente con temor sin embargo aquel temor comienza a disminuir cuando una misteriosa figura hace acto de presencia en todos los medios de comunicación rompiendo todas las reglas una revolución que se mantuvo oculta y se levanta contra el tirano
1. pais debastado

Revolución…

Re(un mundo gobernado un tirano la gente se levanta en revolución pero aun ahí gente con temor sin embargo aquel temor comienza a disminuir cuando una misteriosa figura hace acto de presencia en todos los medios de comunicación rompiendo todas las reglas una revolución que se mantuvo oculta y se levanta contra el tirano)

1 país devastado un nuevo rayo de ezperanza

9:00 p.m

Toque de queda la gente tiene estrictamente prohibido salir a las calles siquiera la policía debía salir a esas horas no importaba cual fuese el llamado de emergencia

*Llamadas policiales*

"ayuda por favor!"

"señor, señora es toque de queda a iniciado no tenemos permitido salir a las calles a estas horas" hablo la contestadora automática

"por dios" el sonido de un disparo sonó con fuerza y luego un sonido seco de un cuerpo caer al piso crudamente

*Fin llama policial*

Solo las ratas eran capases de salir a esas horas sin ser hallados quienes aprovechaban las faltas de policías para robar y matar a su antojo una azabache corría velozmente por las calles escapando de un peligroso escuadrón armado quienes gritaban que se detuviera en nombre del gran señor dos pequeñas bombas caseras de humo bastaron para que los idiotas quedaran atrás saltando por las escaleras debía ir a lugar de reunión sin ser vista como era acordado pasando por uno de los techos diviso en una de las casas con la ventana abierta un ladrón con manos ensangrentadas que huía de la casa detrás de él se veía el cuerpo de una mujer en el piso sobre un gran charco de sangre ardiendo en ira arrojo un pequeño dispositivo que se aferró automáticamente en la ropa del sujeto al ver como comenzaba a escabullirse con apretar un simple botón en un control en su mano fuertes sonidos comenzaron a surgir de la espalda del sujeto mientras el gesto de este se desesperaba miro hacia arriba en el techo y lo último que vio fueron dos esmeraldas que brillaban en la oscuridad como los ojos un gato y luego la melena azabache ondearse en el viento ya que la mujer efectuaba la huida con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a saltar por los techos sin hacer el menor ruido al caer llegando a un departamento completamente a oscuras ingreso por una de las ventanas encontrándose parado contra el marco de la puerta a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-hasta que llegas niña!-bramo fingiendo enojo pero le divertía ver como jadeaba por la seguramente carrera que la azabache había realizado sonriendo de lado le guiño un ojo de manera juguetona y paso por su lado

-los idiotas de los guardias siguen creyendo que podrán atraparme además tuve que encargarme de basura en el camino un ladrón mato a una mujer en los departamentos del área 22 uno de los dispositivos de ruido basto para que los perro del idiota lo siguieran dejándome en paz-dijo con astucia la mujer comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras en cada departamento las puertas estaban abiertas dejando ver lo que sucedía adentro algunos trazaban mapas, otros juntaban medicamentos, comida, agua productos básicos mientras que en otras fabricaban armas y entrenaban en defensa personal .

Llegando a la parte más baja abriendo una puerta que para todos lo que no supieran del lugar permanecía oculta al ojo entraron bajando aún más encontraron una sala muy bien equipada con tecnología de último modelo comunicadores, rastreadores, cámaras por toda la ciudad que mostraban cada posición de los pequeños grupos de rastreo del tirano

-kagome-una castaña camino con paso serio hacia su amiga su coleta bailaba con cada paso su ropa era toda negra en su mano traía un papel

-que sucede sango?-

-se ha visto una figura misteriosa por los sectores 77…-

-cerca del único medio de comunicación visual-susurro la joven impresionada

-hace cuánto?-pregunto el oji rojo mirando a la muchacha

-aproximadamente hace 20 minutos-contesto un muchacho de ojos azules profundo y pelo negro atado al final con una pequeña colita

-rápido sintonicen el canal-dijo la azabache en tono demandante lo más rápido que se pudo se puso el canal estaba en la gran pantalla frente a ellos los ojos de todos se abrieron en impresión mientras kagome apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio pulido negro que rodeaba la gran pantalla

-maldito demente-susurro sin creerlo el único canal aceptado era un sumiso noticiero que solo pasaba lo que el "idiota" (como lo había apodado la resistencia) quería pero en la pantalla se veía a una persona con una larga capa larga y una máscara que tapaba todo su rostro con una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Alicia los ojos cerrados y el tono de la máscara era blanca con una cabello largo hasta el cuello negro y lacio una daga plateada quedo clavada en el escritorio del conducto mientras con arrogancia el sujeto se estiraba

-cuanto tiempo viviremos bajo las ordenes de un tirano, que paso con la voluntad del hombre! no se dan cuenta solos no somos nada pero unidos somos una potencia debemos unirnos en revolución!-bramo mientras golpeaba su puño contra el escritorio fuera del edificio donde kagome estaba se escucharon los sonidos de los autos del "idiota" manejar con velocidad los ojos de kagome se escondieron detrás de su flequillo mientras sonreía complacida

-que les parece si ayudamos a nuestro demente amigo?-todos sonrieron igual que ella los brazos de sango se posaron en su cintura, los de miroku comenzaron a hacer señas mientras los de naraku permanecían cruzados .

En el noticiero…

El sujeto enmascaro peleaba con maestría con dagas que arrojaba dejaba heridos a varios mientras que cuando los otros se acercaban a disparar se escondía detrás de un cuerpo reteniendo el impacto de las balas escucho un gran alboroto fuera de la sala de grabación tomando sus dagas se preparó para todo menos para lo que vino una mujer de cabellos azabaches atados en un coleta entro pateando a cuanto guardia estuviera frente a ella la mitad de su rostro era cubierto por un pañuelo negro que dibujado tenía la boca de un lobo sus esmeraldas brillaban con astucia mientras esquivaba golpes fue arrojada sobre el escritorio del conductor y cuando el guardia se arrojó sobre ella levantando sus pies lo empujo asía adelante arrojándolo por la ventana del gran edificio la mujer sentándose en el escritorio se cruzó de piernas sacando un arma apunto a sujeto enmascarado girando su cabeza hacia uno de los costados como un cachorro confundido se agacho a tiempo para que el disparo no le acertara a él y le diera al guardia detrás de él desde el piso pudo apreciar las torneadas piernas de la muchacha desnudas ya que solo traía una faldita negra con un micro shorts abajo

-considérate nuestro amigo vaquero- dijo la mujer- retirada, sector 44 código 2-el sujeto enmascaro ya se había levantado-espero seas buenos saltando por los techos sígueme risitas-dijo la mujer que comenzó a correr mientras el ahora apodado "risitas" la seguía de cerca llegando a la azotea "risitas" vio a una castaña, a un peli negro y a un oji rojo todos tapados de la mitad de su rostro para abajo la castaña tenia dibujado una lengua alíen o algo parecido, el peli negro una sonrisa con dos colmillos, el oji rojo la mandíbula y dentadura de un tigre dientes de sable.

-espero sepas saltar-susurro la mujer y salto del edificio al que estaba más abajo sin vacilar los demás la siguieron incluido "risitas" que saltaba ágilmente sorprendiendo a los 4 muchachos llegando al lugar de reunión un puñado de personas estaban sobre la azotea y vieron llegar a su líder alzando las manos en señal de victoria

-bien el momento termino volvamos todos a la base-sentencio el oji rojo severamente

-bien risitas aquí nos separamos-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo en señal de despedida se giró pero antes de poder irse el sujeto tomo su muñeca y la volteo la examino con la mirada tomo el pañuelo con uno de los dedos en señal de querer bajarlo pero la mano de la mujer se posó en el costado de su máscara tomando el borde advirtiendo que si él lo hacia ella también subiendo sus manos en señal de paz el muchacho enmascaro soltó la pañoleta de la mujer e hizo una reverencia

-nos volveremos a ver risitas-dijo la mujer comenzando a saltar

-más pronto de lo que crees loba-susurro una voz masculina con deseo en cada palabra mientras comenzaba a saltar en dirección opuesta al dela mujer

El apodo de aome es loba apoco y no le queda genial (*^*) quien será el misterioso hombre apodado "risitas"? quien es el tirano? Bien espero les aya gustado realmente me encanto escribirlo fue como "wooowwww esta va emocionante se escribe solo!"dejen comentarios xD


	2. un aliado

Era un día normal la azabache se levantaba de la cama y se vestía con su uniforme de instituto completamente sola en su gran casa su padre estaba de viajes de "negocios" eso les hacía creer a todos su uniforme consistía en una falda tableada negra y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja después de desayunar tomo su bolso y salió a la calle donde los pequeños grupos miraban inspeccionando las calles después de soportar algunos silbidos llego al instituto uno de los más prestigiosos y caros del país "la educación es un privilegio no un derecho" había proclamado el "idiota" al tomar el poder entro a su aula y dejo su bolso al levantar su vista se encontró con una ronda de chicas alrededor de un banco se dispersaron un poco y vio al causante de tanto alboroto un peli plata de piel bronceada sus ojos eran dorados y miraba desinteresado a todas las mujeres que lo rodeaba por la puerta una mujer de largos cabellos negros entro sus ojos buscaron a la azabache al encontrarla flamearon con ira su mano se elevó preparada para golpearla al encontrarla distraída

Flaff

El sonido del golpe causo un silencio el peli plata miro interesado y el interés aumento al ver a una muchacha en el piso con una mejilla roja mientras la peli negra sonreía una mujer con carácter? Le gustaban la peli negra termino en el piso con una barrida de la del piso quien se sentó sobre ella y su brazo comenzó a apretar su cuello la mujer del piso comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y el peli plata aun no veía sus ojos ya que estaban escondidos detrás del alborotado flequillo de la mujer quien fue sujetada por dos sujetos uno de cabello largo y ojos color rojo y otro de ojos azules y pelo negro atado en una pequeña colita

-maldita loca-bramo la peli negra con enojo mientras tosía la mujer formo una sonrisa torcida y levanto la vista el aire abandono el cuerpo del peli plata al ver dos orbes verdes brillar con furia nuevamente trato de arrojarse sobre la oji chocolate arrastrando solo un poco a los dos muchachos

-no sabes cuan loca puedo llegar a ser maldita perra te crees la gran cosa porque te acostaste con el dictador prostituta vendida todos pueden temerte pero yo no me escuchaste maldita pégame de frente su tienes agallas-bramo enojada la mujer el zapato de kikio voló como un proyectil dirigido al rostro de kagome pero fue atrapado antes por una bronceada mano el peli plata le regalo una sonrisa torcida a la azabache y comenzó a caminar asía kikio que se sonrojo al ver como el guapo muchacho se dirigía a ella tomando con delicadeza su pie coloco en zapato-suéltenme!-bramo kagome enfadada

-si como no-dijo naraku

-primero te tranquilizas-ordeno miroku severamente

Por la tarde….

Un peli plata descansaba apoyado contra un auto negro su cabello era largo, lacio sus ojos dorados fríos y su tez era pálida levanto su vista en que se había transformado este país si no eran asuntos de negocios no podías salir del país y el que salía era siempre acompañado por personas del dictador para asegurarse de que vuelvan contra las rejas de la prestigiosa escuela a la que su hermano asistía un muchacho flaco y pálido se apoyó rogando por un poco de agua le ayudaría pero si alguien lo veía sospecharían los alumnos comenzaron a salir y se burlaban del pobre muchacho esa era la educación que recibían de sus familias adineradas creyéndose más que los demás caminaban con aires arrogantes su hermano lo hacía también pero el más por necesidad que por creerlo

-córranse-la voz femenina resonó con fuerza y logro que todos se callaran instantáneamente kagome caminaba con un vaso de agua y un poco de comida se arrodillo frente al muchacho y le ofreció la comida y el agua sesshomaru vio como dos jóvenes se acercaban con un balde de agua sucia para tirarle al muchacho estando sobre el kagome lo arrojo al piso el muchacho no era más grande que ella por eso su cuerpo lo cubrió perfectamente del agua ella quedo empapada en el agua putrefacta que escurría por su cabello y ropas pegándolas a sus definidas curvas sesshomaru vio a su hermano mirar con ira a los "atacantes" la muchacha se sacudió un poco y se puso de pie ayudo al muchacho a pararse e hizo una reverencia frente a la mirada asombradas de todos incluidos los dos peli plata-discúlpame huelo un poco mal espero nos volvamos a ver joven..-lo miro dulcemente incitándolo a que dijera su nombre

-s…shippo señorita-dijo tímidamente el joven

-espero nos volvamos a ver porque por la tarde no vas a mi casa?-le entrego un papelito con una dirección los ojos verdes de shippo se abrieron de manera desmesurada

-no..no puedo señorita este es uno de los barrio más privados de la ciudad no puedo entrar-

-solo di que kagome sue higurashi te invito te dejaran entrar pequeño-dijo kagome y se paró comenzando a caminar

-te llevo?-pregunto inuyasha apoyado contra el auto su hermano ya estaba dentro

-no gracias joven como vera estoy algo sucia no quisiera arruinar su auto-y sin mirarlo continuo su camino inuyasha suspiro y subió al auto

-te detesta cierto?-dijo burlón su hermano

-desde lo profundo del alma-dijo con resignación inuyasha

-que hiciste?-

-no lo sé creo que me odia por andar con aires arrogantes como los demás en esta estúpida escuela-dijo desanimado

-vamos inuyasha acabas de conocerla-

-pero sin embargo siento conocerla de otro lado además como vimos no es igual a las demás ya lo viste es muy difícil encontrar una mujer así-

-vamos inuyasha quien es esa mujer?-dijo en tono bromista sesshomaru

-por el momento mi víctima de acoso más adelante puede que mi esposa y tu cuñada-la seriedad en las palabras de su hermano le indico que no estaba bromeando

-vas a acosarla?-

-solo are que se enamore perdidamente de mí no es para tanto- dijo inuyasha restándole importancia su hermano tenia deseos de golpearlo

_que se hacia el arrogante es un maldito arrogante_

11:30 de la noche….

Las sirenas sonaban con insistencia mientras las luces de los autos del dictador patrullaban buscando al culpable

*noticia*

"el millonario hakudoshi fue asesinado esta noche en su mansión según cuentan los testigos fue atacado por una misteriosa figura que tenía una pañoleta cubriendo su rostro los efectivos del señor han comenzado la búsqueda por toda la ciudad"

*fin noticia*

-piensan que me atraparan?-se preguntó a si misma kagome.

Mientras corría por las calles desiertas de la ciudad los autos policiales le seguían el rastro y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre ella había asesinado a hakudoshi uno de los mayores millonarios de ese país y un verdadero bastardo podía ocultarlo pero ella conocía perfectamente sus pecados había visto sus atroces crímenes y los había sufrido su tobillo se dobló dolorosamente estaba frente a un callejón escucho el sonido de los autos acercarse

-no dejare de pelear no me atraparan-con un quejido volvió a pararse y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de los edificios pero su paso era lento y torpe los perro del "idiota" estaban por atraparla cuando sintió como era levantada y se encontraba en la espalda de "risitas" quien con agilidad comenzó a correr escapando de los guardias el sostenía sus muslos un guardia estaba cerca tomando una daga de su pierna acertó al sujeto tirando de un hilo en esta la daga volvió a su mano las manos del sujeto apretaron sus muslos y kagome soltó un gruñido mientras seguía dañando a los guardias.

Luego de algunos minutos se encontraban solos el sujeto bajo delicadamente a kagome y bajo sus manos hasta su tobillo el cual comenzaba a ponerse morado

-no necesito ayuda-dijo orgullosamente kagome

-solo déjame ver-dijo la voz ronca detrás de la mascara

-agh-sin protestar kagome dejo que el sujeto mirase su tobillo lo vendo con cuidado

-ya está-anuncio el muchacho

-cuidado!-el chico enmascarado fue empujado mientras kagome recibía un fuerte golpe en el pecho con una bola de metal que la empujo para atrás cayendo al vacío antes de seguir cayendo kagome se aferró a una ventana se escuchó claramente el sonido de su hombro al dislocarse mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y se perdían en la pañoleta el causante del golpe había sido una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos marrones traía el traje de comandante era nada más ni nada menos que kikio

-valla tenemos al famoso revolucionario y a la aparente jefa de la resistencia-kikio sonrió mientras comenzaba a mecer la bola de metal se escuchó un ruido debajo "risitas" miro como podía kagome alejaba a los guardias con fuertes patadas hasta que sujetaron su cabello y la estrellaron contra la baranda

-que hacemos con ella?-dijo uno de los guardias

-hagan lo que quieran diviértanse-un golpe empujo lejos a kikio el hombre enmascaro miro a kagome estaba sudando con sus mejillas rojas mientras respiraba agitadamente se notaba que luchaba por no desmallarse a causa del dolor de un ágil salto el sujeto enmascaro bajo tomo con cuidado a kagome y comenzó a correr tirando una bomba de humo

Dos horas después…

Kagome se levantó exaltada mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba de pronto un fuerte dolor en su hombro la izo soltar un alarido de dolor mientras lo tomaba estaba vendado al igual que su tobillo la pañoleta seguía en su lugar estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas de seda y una colcha roja bajo un gran ventanal que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna que en ese momento se veía grande y llena la puerta se abrió kagome miro con atención se preparó para cualquier cosa, menos para lo que vio inuyasha entraba con un recipiente lleno de agua con cubitos de hielo y un trapo remojado

-veo que ya despertaste-dijo sonriendo

-que quieres?-pregunto agresivamente kagome

-el sujeto de la máscara te trajo herida-

-lo conoces?...me conoces?-pregunto con cautela no era bueno que alguien la reconociera

-a él lo conozco pero no te diré quién es y respecto a ti tengo mis sospechas es decir no muchas mujeres defienden algo con tanta pasión tiene un hermoso cabello largo azabache y dos esmeraldas como ojos además…-con cuidado se posiciono sobre kagome que lo miro con rencor y un poco sonrojada-no muchas tienen este hermoso cuerpo-desprendió un botón de la camisa que usaba

Pummm

Inuyasha tenía un chichón en la cabeza mientras kagome desataba la pañoleta de su cara y la dejaba caer sobre la cama son sus manos levanto su flequillo mientras apoyaba su frente en estas intento pararse pero se tambaleo inuyasha la sujeto pero kagome lo empujo

-no necesito tu ayuda-

-claro que no señorita revolución estas con un brazo lastimado un tobillo desguinzado y los perro del idiota te persiguen por todos lados-dijo inuyasha sonriendo con superioridad y volvió a sentar a kagome en la cama mientras la tapaba

-qué demonios quieres?-dijo resignada kagome

-me dejarías abusar de ti?-

-eres retrasado o que!?-grito kagome levanto su brazo para dar un golpe pero gimió de dolor bajándolo-maldita sea-

-por ahora deberás quedarte aquí quédate quieta-

-quien demonios eres inuyasha?-

-yo soy tu acosador-la frente de kagome se puso azul mientras una vena palpitaba en su puño cerrado que se elevaba

-maldito pervertido!-

Pumm

Inuyasha se encontraba tendido en el piso con varios golpes en su cabeza mientras kagome descansaba en la cama

-de todas formas…-inuyasha miro curioso a kagome-gracias-sus ojos se abrieron impresionado pero sonrió


	3. sota

**Bien eh aquí un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten dejen comentarios**

Todos estaban horrorizados viendo el único canal donde una imagen aterradora se veía un cuarto maltratado y húmedo donde cadenas se desprendían de la pared hasta terminar con grilletes amarrados a las muñecas de una azabache muy maltratada su rostro lleno de sangre seca mientras sus ropas solo eran harapos su cuerpo lleno de heridas que aún sangraban kagome agonizaba frente a la vista de todos mientras era salvajemente golpeada y torturada

-maldita sea como la atraparon-grito naraku fuera de sus casillas

-dinos donde están tus cómplices-dijo uno de los torturadores kagome frunció los labios en señal de no cooperar recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la arrojo hacia atrás

-déjame salir debo salvarla-inuyasha era sostenido con fuerza sin embargo era muy difícil retenerlo sus ojos tenían un tinte rojo mientras su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza

-no hablare.-sentencio kagome un arma fue entregada al sujeto que hace más de dos días venia torturándola el arma se apoyó en su cabeza

-prepárate a morir-

-tsk ya estoy muerta-dijo con una sonrisa el ruido sordo del disparo resonó en todas las casas mientras en la pantalla se formaban las palabras

*líder kagome higurashi de la resistencia muerta*

La ira inundó las venas de inuyasha mientras la cámara mostraba el rostro apoyado contra el frio suelo de kagome cubierto de sangre y con un rastro de sus últimas lagrimas mientras de su boca bajaba la sangre manchando aún más el suelo

Sobre exaltado inuyasha abrió los ojos que había sido esa pesadilla? Estaba sudando gruesas gotas mientras su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo acelerado sin poder contenerse corrió las sabanas de la cama en la que estaba y salió del cuarto de invitados para dirigirse a su habitación donde la noche anterior había cuidado de la azabache entro con cuidado pero no la encontró en la cama su ritmo volvió a acelerarse bajo a toda prisa las escaleras fue al living pero no estaba fue a la cocina y la encontró charlando con su hermano

-enserio?-pregunto kagome cuando se percató de la presencia de inuyasha se giró para saludarlo cuando fue abrazada por este el pan en su mano se calló mientras quedaba inmovilizada por el peli plata

-dónde estabas? deberías estar acostada-dijo contra su cuello

-suel...suéltame pervertido-grito kagome roja levanto su mano dispuesta a golpearlo pero esta fue retenida por inuyasha que la miro furioso

-acaso no entiendes que si ven tu brazo y tobillo herido podrían relacionarte inmediatamente con lo de anoche! te vas ahora mismo hacia la habitación!-grito con enojo la cara de kagome se descoloco de manera chistosa mientras sesshomaru miraba todo sorprendido (sus ojitos se habían vuelto puntitos dorados mientras que el pan que sostenía con su boca cayó al piso)

-qué te pasa!? Yo se cuidarme sola! claro que no iré quién demonios te crees para mandarme a la habitación no eres mi padre-grito roja por el coraje kagome quien se creía?

-si serás terca niña tonta-gruño inuyasha y al igual que a un saco de papas levanto a kagome sobre su hombro mientras esta pataleaba

-suéltame perverso perro pervertido-gritaba kagome

-llama al colegio sessh diles que hoy no puedo ir-

-claro pero que aras?-

-mantendré a esta problemática en cama-

-inuyasha-kun podrías bajarme?-susurro dulcemente las mejillas de inuyasha se sonrojaron pero sonrió perversamente sesshomaru tomo su saco y se fue

-kag-chan si vuelves a decirme eso no podre controlarme y estamos solos-

Pum

Kagome comenzó a subir las escaleras con los brazos cruzados refunfuñando algo mientras inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza

-ahh-soltó un suspiro y miro como kagome se perdía en las escaleras-valla mujer-dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano y sonriendo de lado

Unos días después...

-ya déjame en paz!-grito kagome

-no te dejare en paz porque mierda no nos dijiste que te habías quebrado acaso sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tonta?-grito sango esquivando el golpe de un perro del idiota saltando pisando sus hombros y pateando a uno detrás de kagome

-gracias, es que no lo creí necesario además el perro no me dejaba salir -su cuchilla corto la garganta de un perro mientras pega a un salto y pisaba la cabeza de un guardia dañando su cuello

-vamos, inuyasha no pudo tratarte tan mal-hablo la profunda voz masculina "risitas" golpeaba a todos los guardias hacia una semana se sumaba a ellos en las misiones en realidad se invitaba solo

-tu amigo es un maldito acosador-dijo kagome se giró encontrándose con risitas frente a ella su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

-mm ya veo así que deberé competir con él por ti verdad?-dijo con seriedad

-kyaaaa loba es tan romántico-grito sango con ilusión

-no sé qué le ves de romántico a dos acosadores-kagome gruño ante lo molestos que podían llegar a ser los guardias del idiota

Una hora después…

Saltando por los techos sango kagome y risitas se aproximaban a una de las calles principales sobre uno de los techos se vio a un sujeto encapuchado completamente de negro

-te dije que ya no lo arias-dijo la voz masculina kagome ante la mirada sorprendida de risitas retrocedió un paso

-se…se…se supone que estarías en Australia-

-y cuando vengo me encuentro con que me desobedeciste-

-ya déjame…-susurro kagome

-no solo eso sino que mataste a hakudoshi-dijo el extraño hombre con notorio fastidio en su voz

-CLARO QUE LO MATE ACASO SE TE OLVIDA LO QUE ESE MALDITO NOS ISO?-

-no, no se me olvida pero no debiste..-

-FUI YO QUIEN QUEDO MANCHADA CON LA SANGRE DE MADRE-grito kagome

-ya cállate…-mascullo el muchacho

-será mi vida la que se acabe-el muchacho se acercó a kagome levanto su mano dispuesto a golpearla (una bofetada) pero risitas sujeto su muñeca con fuerza

-suéltame-dijo con tono amenazante el sujeto

-quien te crees para intentar golpearla?-mascullo entre dientes furioso risitas

-mi hermano…-susurro kagome pero risitas no lo soltó

-ni siquiera eso te da derecho a golpearla es una mujer-la mano del sujeto se relajó mientras sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento

-perdóname pequeña pero no soporto la idea de perderte no a ti eres mi hermana pequeña debo cuidarte-el muchacho se acercó a ella y la abrazo-padre tampoco soporta la idea…-kagome se separó de el quien escondía su rostro detrás del flequillo algo le daba mala espina

-que hicieron?-pregunto con cautela mirando a su hermano-sota…-

-te iras a estados unidos a vivir con la abuela kaede hemos conseguido que te den el pase sin ningún guardia con la excusa de que estudiaras te iras dentro de 2 meses papa ya te compro un departamento y lo están amoblando no volverás a este país…jamás-todo se sumió en un tenso silencio mientras los ojos de kagome se escondían detrás del flequillo callo de rodillas apretando su manos contra el frio cemento

-porque lo hicieron…-susurro kagome

-no queremos perderte loba-

-que pasara con la gente de la resistencia acaso solo piensan en ustedes?-y paso por su lado comenzando a saltar por los techos

-perdóname pero no puedo perderte no a ti…-susurro sota casi inaudiblemente pero los dos jóvenes lo escucharon sota comenzó a saltar en dirección opuesta

-ve por ella…-le dijo sango a risitas

-creo que quiere estar sola-

-si fuera por ella estaría sola toda su vida tiene miedo de que alguien logre entrar en su corazón y lo destroce ha ocultado sus miedos y emociones por el bien de su familia y la resistencia, no es muy común que ella sonría o bromee pero desde que inuyasha y tu llegaron a estado más relajada ve con ella seguramente se dirige a la colina del sector 99-

En el sector 99…

Kagome había arrancado su pañoleta mientras las lágrimas de rabia bajaban por sus mejillas se sentó en la colina y comenzó a observar el cielo estrellado la luna brillaba iluminando un poco la colina los ojos de kagome brillaron con la luz mientras caía pesadamente al piso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo con cautela risitas comenzó a caminar hacia ella estando cerca se sentó a su lado

-te sientes bien?-pregunto con suavidad risitas los ojos de kagome se entre abrieron robándole el aire a risitas por lo hermosa que se veía

-podre estudiar en estados unidos un país libre donde no hay toque de queda como podría estar mal?-dijo con sarcasmo y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas se sentó.

Kagome sintió como la pañoleta que usaba en la boca se enrollaba en su cabeza cubriéndole los ojos risitas ato con fuerza (no demasiada) la pañoleta para que no se le saliera

-que haces?-sin prestarle atención termino el nudo

-no te la quites…-risitas se quitó la máscara y la coloco en la mano de kagome quien no lo creía tomando su mano la guio a su rostro e hizo que lo tocara las manos de kagome recorrieron todo hasta llegar a los labios que delineo con los dedos risitas tomo su mano y con delicadeza mordió la yemas de sus dedos mientras tiraba de sus brazos y la hacía chocar contra su cuerpo tomando su cintura con posesión una de sus manos tomo su mentón y lo levanto después de observarla apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella comenzando a moverlos con delicadeza kagome suspiro y entre abrió sus labios captando el mensaje risitas comenzó una inspección en su boca con su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda poco a poco la fue recostando el pasto.

Jadeante risita se separó de la boca de kagome que estaba hinchada y roja por el apasionado beso y comenzó a delinear su mandíbula con los labios hasta que llego al cuello con el cual se entretuvo

Pov kag…

Por dios! Un completo extraño me estaba besando y lo estaba disfrutando sentía sus manos sostener mi cintura mientras su boca recorría mi cuello mis manos querían tocarlo pero no estaba segura

-tócame no hay nada que me guste más que la idea de que tus manos me recorran-dijo soltando su aliento en mi oreja suspire y mis manos abrieron su capa sacándola y seguido fueron los botones de lo que suponía era una camisa dejándola fuera de combate toque su pecho por dios tenia pectorales junto una cicatriz del lado izquierdo y cuadraditos mis manos tocaron sus brazos no tenía muchos músculos pero no era un pobre flaco simplemente

_perfecto!_

_si perfecto...un perfecto extraño _grito la parte racional de mi cerebro pero todo resultaba tan erótico sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras yo estaba imposibilitada de verlo sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y las colocaron sobre mi cabeza

-no sabes el deseo que tengo de hundirme en tu cuerpo...-oh por kami que directo-pero ni siquiera has visto mi rostro querida-

-entonces déjame verlo-

-no ahora...no aún-susurro en mi orejas y volvió a besarme con vehemencia introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo en mi boca solté un jadeo que fue tragado por la boca de el mientras me aferraba a sus hombros

-de...deja de besarme-dije en un gemido entre el beso el soltó una carcajada sensual que me estremeció y me hizo enfurecer.

Quien se creía ese idiota, arrogante, narcisista, que era para burlarse de mi arroje una bofetada sin saber realmente a donde ya que no sabía dónde estaba mis ojos seguían vendados

-alto ahí gatita fiera-si estaba enojada ahora estaba furiosa como se atrevía a decirme gatita el idiota cara de violador (por la máscara)

-quien te crees para decirme así?-me volteo bruscamente y sostuvo mis muñecas en mi espalda dejando mis caderas alzadas risitas se acercó a mi oreja y entonó sensual me susurro

Pov narradora

-quien hace segundos hacia que te retuerzas y gimieras-las mejillas de kagome se prendieron de un fuerte carmín de vergüenza e ira lo destazaría a ese maldito idiota aprovechado

-suéltame fue un error así que ya déjame-susurro con desprecio risitas frunció sus labios en una line recta mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo y su rostro se tornaba frio

-si así lo crees está bien-tomando su máscara comenzó a correr descuidándose al no ponérsela

Pov "risitas"...

Esa mujer era tan...tan endemoniadamente caliente y tan confusa estoy seguro de que disfruto tanto como yo las carisias, no me imagine aquellos gemidos suyos que morían en mi boca sus manos recorrieron todo mi torso y abdomen.

Maldita sea esa mujer que lo traía loco en deseo bajando todas sus defensas

Pov narradora…

-sabía que eras tú...-dijo una voz masculina

Se tensó maldición se había olvidado de ponerse la condenada mascara pero no quería que su boca entre en contacto con otra cosa quería guardar el sabor de su niña en su paladar era dulce como un caramelo

-tenia mis sospechas-dijo una voz femenina con entusiasmo

-yo ya lo sabía es decir es mi mejor amigo-sango y naraku miraron con sorpresa al oji azul que sonreía ampliamente

-deja de presumir libidinoso-refunfuñó risitas y se puso la mascara

**Quien será risitas? como miroku lo conocía desde hace tiempo? El próximo capítulo se llama **

"**bailando con el demonio" besos espero lo disfruten ya está en proceso**


	4. bailando con el demonio parte 1

**Bien aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste **

Bailando con el demonio parte 1…

Furiosa era lo que describía el semblante de kagome mientras caminaba de un lado al otro pensando en lo que había hecho risitas como podía ser tan idiota, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas ni muchos menos, su deber era sacar a ese maldito tirano del poder o morir en el intento pero sin embargo, a pesar de eso no podía olvidar su lengua recorriendo su boca su boca en su cuello la textura de su piel maldito sea ese idiota, malditas sean sus hormonas solo podía pensar en su cuerpo sobre el de ella acariciando con la boca su cuello, soltando su aliento caliente en su oreja

_basta!_ se gritó mentalmente a si misma eso no podía seguir así tomo la invitación en sus manos en un elegante sobre blanco con letras doradas había sido invitada al gran baile que el "idiota" organizaba y tenía pensado asistir sin duda lo aria sus amigos habían sido invitados por ser familias adineradas el único problema debía usar un vestido de noche, algo que detestaba profundamente.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se puso de pie dispuesta a irse cuando del pequeño techito salto inuyasha y la miro….furioso? era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en inuyasha dirigida a ella en realidad dirigida a cualquiera comenzó a acercarse a ella como depredador y ella instintivamente retrocedió

-que quieres?-pregunto sonando más agresiva de lo que quería la sardónica sonrisa de inuyasha le alerto todos los sentidos se plantó arrojarse desde el techo cerca había unos árboles que le servirían de "almohada" apenas la idea había aparecido en su mente cuando fue sujetada con fuerza de la nuca y acercada bruscamente a inuyasha su rostro quedo a centímetros del suyo los ojos de inuyasha recorrieron todo el rostro hasta que se detuvieron en sus rosados labios ligeramente entre abiertos dejando pasar el aire con dificultad.

Sin estar pensando con claridad la beso con furia acumulada tomando sus labios violentamente kagome soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando inuyasha mordió sin delicadeza su labio inferior sin cuidado separo sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca con brusquedad soltó un gemido al sentir un dulce sabor por dios no podía saber más deliciosa, con su mano sujeto el rostro de kagome y siguió besándola bruscamente las manos de kagome apretaron sus hombros necesitaba respirar pero al parecer a él no le faltaba el aire, lo que si le faltan eran las ganas de separarse no quería dejarla, sentía el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca los jadeos por la falta de aire se separó solo para relamerse los labios recogiendo la saliva de kagome que había quedado en sus labios

-por…porque haces esto!?-grito jadeante kagome sus ojos brillaron con odio puro inuyasha solo sonrió complacido esa estúpida mocosa entendería a quien le pertenecía ella era únicamente de su propiedad

-porque me entere de que besaste a un tal hoyo-dijo escupiendo veneno el odio se reflejaba en su mirada

-que bese a hoyo que demonios te importa si lo eh echo no eres mi novio mucho menos mi dueño-

-si soy tu dueño niña será mejor que comiences a comportarte como debe hacerlo una dama-grito exasperado sentía tanta ira y sabía que no estaba bien descargarse con ella pero ya había golpeado a hoyo dejándolo casi en coma en ese mismo momento se encontraba en la enfermería.

Algo no andaba bien los ojos de kagome relampaguearon con muchas emociones reconociendo las más importante tristeza, odio y repulsión

-CREES QUE ME IMPORTA NO PARECER UNA DAMA-grito colérica

-eres una mujer maldita sea y eres mía aunque no quieras admitirlo-dijo sádico

-debí suponerlo, eres tan arrogante como aquel estúpido mal nacido-

-a quien mierda te refieres eh?-

-ME REFIERO A…a…-los ojos de kagome centellaron con odio

-kagome?-se había pasado pero la sola idea que otro tocara sus dulces labios lo había cegado miro sus labios rojos por el violento beso que le dio y se sintió una basura como había dejado que sus sentimientos lo dominaran de esa forma

-al estúpido que gobierna este país-susurro con dolor, inuyasha sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho se acercó con cuidado y la abrazo ella se tenso

-perdona princesa pero no soporte la idea de que ese desgraciado te haya besado me llene de celos y furia perdóname mira cómo te deje…-

Levanto del mentón el rostro de kagome viendo como la sangre bajaba por la comisura de su boca se acercó y lamio el hilillo de sangre escuchando un suspiro de kagome su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza le gustaba su lengua delineo los labios de kagome pidiendo permiso esta abrió la boca dando paso a la lengua de inuyasha que comenzó una intrusión con cuidado y delicadeza tomándose su tiempo para que ese sabor se grave en su paladar kagome sentía ese beso demasiado conocido sus manos se enredaron en la cabellera plateada del muchacho que gruño aun besando a kagome de satisfacción cuando sintió dos dolores uno en su labio kagome lo mordía con fuerza logrando que sangrara y otro en su entre pierna donde kagome le había regalado un rodillazo

-escucha no se con que clase de mujeres estas acostumbrado a lidiar te seré sincera un poco doloroso pero me gusto tu beso pero no te da ningún derecho-tomando sus cosas se fue inuyasha se giro quedando mirando el cielo

-aah~- suspiro-mujer exasperante-

Dos dias después ...

Estaban en clase de educación física

Pov kag...

Mi cuerpo pesaba mas que el plomo pedia a gritos descanso ya que no lo había obtenido en estos días entre el golpe y el tema de mi deportación a estados Unidos no había podido dormir estábamos jugando al vóley vi la sonrisa burlona de kikio que arrojo la pelota la golpee pero mi debilitado cuerpo me fallo comencé a caer hacia atrás sabia perfectamente que darían contra el poste que sostenía la red

-es peligroso kagome!-grito sango

Pov narradora...

Una sombra se movió con velocidad poniéndose detrás de kagome y fue quien recibió el impacto los ojos de kagome se abrieron el cuerpo de inuyasha estaba detrás de ella contra el palo que sostiene a la red

-por kami están bien?-pregunto el profesor

-si estoy bien-dijo inuyasha

-como puedes estar bien con ese golpe en tu brazo- dijo kikio quien parecía una novia preocupada acercándose quito a kagome bruscamente y se arrodilló frente a inuyasha-estas bien...-antes de terminar de hablar kikio bloqueo una patada que iba directo a su cabeza se levanto con rapidez la vista de kagome estaba oculta

Pov kag...

Porque no pude tener una vida normal maldita sea estoy tan cansada de todo esto pero no descansare no ahora que me sacaran del país mientras este aquí la resistencia se volverá más agresiva

Pov narradora...

Kagome y kikio comenzaron a pelear kagome esquibava golpes con maestría un giro y un codazo en el costado de kikio quien soltó el aire súbitamente su mano se apoyo en el piso giro y le proporcionó una buena patada a kikio que la arrojo contra unos de los árboles antes de que kikio callera le dio un rodillazo en el mentón su cabeza dio contra el tronco del árbol y el pie de kagome se estrelló de frente contra el rostro de kikio quien gimoteo de dolor y los golpes solo cesaron cuando dos de los guardias del idiota salieron al patio por uno de los pasillos el primero se acercó por su espalda intento atraparla pero kagome salto piso su hombro y salto al hombro del otro hasta caer detrás de ellos y como si nada comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el pasillo

Nadie entendía nada los guardias solo se limitaron a tomar a kikio y llevarla a la enfermería ella era la hija de unos de los mayores comerciantes de Japón era una persona pesada

Por la noche….

Saltaba con rapidez por los techos hasta que fue bruscamente interceptada risitas la tomo de los hombros y la aplasto contra una de las pequeñas casitas (las que están donde están las escaleras que suben al techo)

-en qué demonios pensabas acaso quieres que te descubran?-pero kagome no contesto

-déjate de juegos inuyasha-dijo con voz fría sorprendiendo al peli plata que se quitó la mascara

-desde…-

-cuando lose? desde que me besaste en el instituto-corrió su rostro súbitamente cuando él quiso tocarla algo que hizo que el corazón del peli plata se estrujara pero no lo demostró se alejó de ella dándole un poco de espacio

-porque hiciste eso?-pregunto suavemente

-porque quise hacerlo-fue su tajante repuesta

-podrías dejar de hablarme así maldición me siento como un jodido desconocido-bramo con fastidio

-eres un jodido desconocido-inuyasha se quedó quieto mientras miraba a la oji verde algo no andaba bien con ella

-que te sucede?-la cabeza de kagome se levantó súbitamente sorprendida-lo sabía algo te pasa dime que es?-

Inuyasha estaba por acariciar su rostro pero con un súbito manotazo kagome alejo la mano de su rostro inuyasha retrocedió sorprendido

-déjame no quiero volver a verte solo aléjate de mi vida tan difícil te resulta-

-si me resulta difícil porque yo te amo-en ese momento sango miroku y naraku llegaron

-que sucede?-pregunto naraku

-pero yo no te amo-dijo fríamente kagome

-puedes ser más suave kagome no seas así de fría-dijo miroku

-ya basta!-grito autoritaria kagome todos se callaron mientras veían el semblante de la joven, frio y serio hasta cierto punto triste-esto es una resistencia no una estúpida telenovela no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces ni sus estúpidos sentimentalismos-

-estúpidos te parece estúpido rechazar así a un hombre que acaba de decirte que te ama-dijo sango con rabia

-ya basta…-murmuro kagome escondiendo su vista

-él te acaba de decir que te ama y tú solo le dices yo no-dijo sango

-sango….-mascullo kagome peligrosamente suave

-tienes miedo de abrir tu corazón y que puedan herirlo, hieres pero no quieres ser herida así no funcionan las cosas tú no eres más que una cobarde-

-ya basta estoy cansada harta agotada tanto física como mentalmente crees que es fácil para mí!-

-qué cosa ser suave con las palabras?-pregunto sango

-seguir viviendo…-los ojos de todos se abrieron mientras kagome caía arrodillada tapando su rostro con sus manos-es demasiado solo tengo 15 años y la carga sobre mis hombros es inmensa debo cuidar de que no me vean por mi familia cuidar cada movimiento por ustedes ayudar a las personas no me quejo porque yo lo elegí esta vida y lo volvería a hacer yo no quiero decepcionar a nadie pero quiero….-todos jadearon al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de kagome y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-que me comprendan jamás me importo eso de los sentimientos y no sé cómo debo reaccionar me iré en dos meses a estados unidos crees que es bueno que le diga lo que siento para después irme y dejarlo no sé cómo reaccionar ante estas situaciones jamás las viví-

kagome fue rodeada por los brazos de inuyasha que se arrodillo a su lado

-si el peso es demasiado para ti solo debes decirnos para eso estamos y créeme hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás decepcionar a nadie todos te queremos y si todo esto sigue es por tu determinación tienes el coraje para rebelarte y luchar por lo justo, y si no sabes cómo reaccionar ante una situación como la de recién solo déjame guiarte si te vas en dos meses déjamelos pasar junto a ti déjame vivir los mejores dos meses de mi vida además tontita-dijo inuyasha con cariño besando su frente limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió de manera emocionada (cerrando sus ojos y mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos)-existen las computadoras yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a intentar una relación a larga distancia-

-inu….yasha…-el sonido de un disparo rompió la atmosfera y kagome soltó un alarido de dolor sintiendo como la bala entraba en su brazo inuyasha soltó una blasfemia y tomo a kagome en brazos luego de ponerse la mascara

-inuyasha llévala a tu casa y cúrala nosotros los entretendremos le avisaremos a su padre su madre y su hermano-

-su madre?-

-si no murió si eso fue lo que entendiste solo llévala luego te contare todo-dijo sango

En lo de inuyasha…

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones tomaba el té junto a su esposo de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados junto a su hijo mayor quien era la fiel imagen de su padre la puerta trasera se abrió súbitamente ninguno se alarmo sabían que era el menor

-ayuda por favor-ya la tranquilidad se fue al verlo entrar con una pequeña muchacha en brazos que perdía sangre por su brazo

-pequeño que paso?-pregunto su madre parándose

-le dispararon todo fue mi culpa ella me lo advirtió me dijo que no era momento para esas cosas y no la escuche por favor está perdiendo demasiada sangre-el rostro de inuyasha estaba contraído con preocupación

-hijo déjala en el sofá y ve por el botiquín-inuyasha la dejo recostada en el sofá y se estaba por separarse cuando la mano de kagome lo sujeto inuyasha se volteó a mirarla y su corazón se contrajo al verla.

Lo miraba con dolor en sus verdes y brillantes ojos

-kagome debo…-

-no me dejes por favor inuyasha…-

-deja inuyasha yo voy por el botiquín-dijo inuno el padre de inuyasha

El peli plata ante la atenta mirada de su madre y su hermano se sentó en el sofá y coloco la cabeza de kagome en sus piernas

-te sientes bien?-pregunto mientras acariciaba tiernamente su flequillo la piel de kagome se estaba volviendo pálida y sus ojos cansados

-tengo sueño y frio-dijo en un susurro

-no te duermas-

Continuara….

**Biennnn! Que les parece? Quieren que inuyasha y kagome tengan una relación a larga distancia? O quieren que pase algo y kagome se quede en Japón? Y lo más importante…**

**Quieren lemon? xD díganmelo en comentarios si hay bastantes okeis para el lemon lo escribo besos *3***


	5. bailando con el demonio parte 2

"_**vive tu vida sin ningún remordimiento, si algo te interesa protégelo sin importar que tan duro ni que tan triste sea, tienes que seguir intentándolo aunque tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo, protégelo con los dos brazos. Nunca te rindas**__"_

Kagome había gritado con pasión aquellas palabras cuando su padre y hermano habían llegado por ella su madre fue la única en abofetearla

"**acaso no entiendes que no solo es tu vida tus acciones tiene consecuencias podrías morir**"

El silencio había reinado en la casa mientras los taishon no se atrevían a alejarse la vista de kagome se levantó en sus ojos flameo una determinación abrumadora no podré olvidar jamás lo que dijo después

"_**alcanzaría la libertad que he anhelado desde que nací no debería preocuparme por que mis acciones perjudiquen a los demás dime que ahí mejor que un sueño eterno en este maldito país dominado, cobarde, sumiso, dime cuantos son los que se atreven a levantarse contra lo injusto, defienden a un pobre, cuantos se atreven a expresar su opinión. No me quedare callada sumisa como todos esos malditos cobardes peleare, hasta que ya no pueda, seguiré peleando aunque muera lo único que anhelo es la libertad podrán quebrar mis huesos destruir mi cuerpo pero mi espíritu es lo único que jamás podrán tocar peleare incluso contra el mundo si es necesario pero no lograran quitarme mi anhelo!"**_

Luego de eso se había alejado de la cama aun con las vendas cambiado y salido sin mirar a nadie sus padres había quedado sorprendidos parece que ella jamás demostró tantos sentimientos su madre antes de salir había susurrado palabras que todavía me perseguían

"**ese anhelo de libertad el peligroso no te estas oponiendo solo a un dictador te estas enfrentando al demonio el bien no siempre gana y temo que el cumpla ese anhelo de libertad trayendo fin a tu vida"**

Ahí estaba yo con mis brazos detrás de mí nuca acostado en mi cama con el torso denudo y unos simples pantalones debajo serían las 2:30 de mañana cuando su computadora sonó insistentemente tres video llamadas sango miroku y kagome atendió todas creando un enlace entre las 4

*llamada*

Sango: inuyasha viste el noticiero-pregunto sango

Miroku: dicen que el dictador ira mañana al baile que organizan en su honor-dijo miroku con notoria preocupación en sus ojos

Inuyasha: que!?-los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron de manera exagerada

Kagome: un problema más para mi genial!-tono sarcástico

Inuyasha: porque solo para ti?-

Sango: te olvidas que fue ella quien golpeo a kikio?-

Miroku: como me pude perder esa pelea-exclamo miroku

Sango: según dicen kagome se enfureció porque kikio la alejo de inuyasha-

Kagome: eso no es verdad!-

Inuyasha: asi que por eso la golpeaste muñeca?-

Miroku: mejor no nos acerquemos a inuyasha sanguito-

Sango: cierto-

Kagome: cállense trio de idiotas no fue p..-se escuchó el sonido de una ventana al romperse

Inuyasha: kagome que sucede?-

Kagome: mama, papa, sota?-pregunto con cautela kagome un ladrón armado entro a su habitación

Ladrón: valla, valla que lindo caramelito tenemos aquí-dijo con lujuria el sujeto tomo del cabello a kagome

Inuyasha: no la toques desgraciado!-grito colérico

Ladrón: valla tenemos espectadores eso me excita aún más-

Kagome: suéltame desgraciado!-grito moviéndose con violencia cuando recibió un fuerte golpe con el arma los ojos de inuyasha se deformaron de furia al ver el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de kagome

Ladrón: cállate perra-gruño el sujeto soltó a kagome quien callo sentada al piso con su vista oculta detrás de su flequillo y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón

Inuyasha: kagome maldita sea no llegare a tiempo-

Kagome mostro una sardónica sonrisa una patada en la rodilla del sujeto por adelante y se escuchó el crack la había quebrado el sujeto grito de dolor kagome tomo impulso se apoyó sobre su mano levanto su cuerpo y dio una patada en el torso del sujeto salto con el mismo impulso parándose alado de un bate de aluminio lo levanto con el pie y trato de golpearlo pero el sujeto tomo el bate

Ladrón: no te será tan fácil perra-

Kagome: jamás volverás a entrar en esta casa mal nacido bailaste con el demonio y perdiste-dijo sonriendo kagome una patada de frente, con mucha fuerza logro romper su cuello el ladrón comenzó a caer hacia atrás pero antes de que caiga el bate golpeo su cabeza destrozándola

Inuyasha estaba helado acaso ella se había reprimido todo este tiempo el bate cayó al piso tan ensangrentado como kagome quien sacudió su cabeza

kagome: malnacido…-dijo jadeante kagome

sango: ka…gome-dijo sorprendida

Inuyasha: wau!-

Kagome: recuerden que maña es el baile del idiota daremos un golpe-

Al otro día…

Estaban comiendo afuera cuando kikio se acercó su rostro aún estaba algo dañado con moretones y cortes

-veamos cómo te ira hoy en la fiesta cuando mi señor salde cuentas contigo-dijo kikio quien era acompañada por dos gorilas

-acaso tú no puedes hacerlo? O tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera caminar sin custodia puedes?-kagome se paró y la mandíbula de kikio se apretó con fuerza cuando kagome se paró frente a kikio su boca se acerco a su oído y muy lentamente susurro-yo y muchas personas tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo tu "señor" no te protegerá para siempre en cuanto encuentre a alguien mejor que tu dejara de protegerte y estare ahí para cobrar lo que me debes-y comenzó a caminar los ojos de kikio estaban muy abiertos

-tu eres la líder de la resistencia!-sentencio kagome detuvo su paso mientras todos dejaban de caminar y hablar al haber escuchado la acusación de la comandante kagome la miro de reojo sus verdes ojos estaban brillando con desafío mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sensual sonrisa

-lo dejo a tu criterio soldadito-

-eres una…-per la boca de kikio fue tapada por la mano de inuyasha mientras la otra descansaba en su abdomen su rostro se acercó a su oído

-no creo que debas hacer acusaciones tan graves sin pruebas pequeña –los ojos de todos se pusieron blanco mientras miraban a kagome

-sabes hace mucho que quiero hacer esto-kikio se giró y beso sorpresivamente a inuyasha en los labios los ojos de todos se abrieron mientras soltaban un "QUE!?" la frente de kagome por una pequeña porción de tiempo su frente se volvió azul pero se recompuso rápidamente miro detrás de los "acaramelados" y diviso a su mejor amigo naraku quien se…estaba confesando a una chica.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ambos se abrazaron y después la muchacha se fue naraku guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y miro por donde se había ido a la muchacha

Pov inu…

Oh puta madre no debí haber hecho eso aunque el beso fue ella mire a kagome quien me enojo y confundió sus mejillas estaban de un precioso rojo y sus ojitos verdes brillaban con emoción comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros sentí a kikio temblar pero ella no se dirigía hacia nosotros

Pov narradora..

Kagome corrió hasta que se arrojó sobre naraku quien soltó un gruñido dispuesto a matar a quien se atrevía a tocarlo pero se detuvo al ver la melena azabache

-porque no me dijiste que te gustaba una chica-

-kagome…-las mejillas de naraku se enrojecieron

-kagome nada soy tu mejor amiga no te costaba nada decirme cierto-

-ya vasta-dijo naraku la mirada de kagome se escondió mientras sonreía diabólicamente pero naraku no lo noto

-creo que deberé castigarte…-dijo con voz diabólica si esperar a que naraku reaccionase actuó

Ñam…

Los ojos de naraku se abrieron mucho

-ahhh kagome suelta duele-kagome mordía su cuello con la boca en forma de tres

Todos estaban con la boca abierta por el acto de la muchacha

Mientras que inuyasha miraba con recelo a naraku recelo?

Pov inu…

Eran los celos más puros que mi cuerpo alguna vez había experimentado sentía deseos de golpearlo con fuerza en la boca y rompérsela solté a kikio sin importarme mucho y antes de que pudiera caminar miroku me sujeto

-tranquilo amigo se conocen desde chicos-

-que no la toque-solté un gruñido sango y miroku se sorprendieron de verme tan enojado

-pero tu si puedes tocarla a ella?-dijo sango con coraje mirando a kikio que tenía una estúpida sonrisa

-ella es mía-dije en un gruñido ronco

-ella no es de nadie-claro que es de alguien y es mía

-no se metan suéltenme lo destazare- maldita sea eran más fuerte de lo que parecían

Pumm

-tranquilízate perro-kagome me había golpeado en la cabeza bueno por lo menos volvía a ponerme atención a mi

Por la noche…

Era un salón muy elegante donde personas refinadas de ropas elegantes bailaban y conversaban la familia taishon estaba junto a la higurashi pero la única que faltaba era kagome

-inuyasha!-esa era la voz de kikio se giró con una falsa sonrisa pero se impresiono al verla tenía un vestido celeste con las parte de abajo celeste pálido la falda era amplia estilo princesa su largo cabello negro estaba arreglado con una elegante trenza que caía sobre su hombro y llegaba hasta su cintura la sombra de sus ojos era celeste realmente se veía

-hermosa…-susurro por accidente cuando escucho los gruñidos de los dos hombres higurashi

-oh gracias inu-dijo coquetamente

-te dije que odio vestirme así-

-tranquila por poco y no gruñes busquemos a los chicos-

inuyasha miro en la dirección donde escucho las dos voces conocidas sus mejillas cobraron un pequeño rubor sango vestía un hermoso vestido de celestes y blancos sutiles su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta las caderas sus ojos tenían una sombra de colores fríos y su boca estaba pintada con un suave rosa pero su sonrojo se debía a la azabache con mechas rojas que estaba a su lado era kagome tenía un vestido rojo con un en corazón con lo que parecían llamas( se pegaban a los pechos) , la falda era estilo sirena( pegada al cuerpo) con una abertura hasta medio muslo la parte de la abertura(los bordes del corte) era naranja 1 centímetro después se volvía roja de nuevo( después de un centímetro empezaba a oscurecerse y se volvía rojo mezclándose con el vestido) sus tacos eran negros con plataforma adelante y taco ajuga sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y sus ojos un estilo ahumado negro

pov inu…

por dios ese vestido le quedaba hermoso fuego fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza al verla esas mechas rojas en su cabello esos labios sus ojos resaltaban más por la sombra esa sensual abertura en su pierna su elegante paso la parte superior era preciosa y remarcaba sus preciosas curvas ese escote con las "llamas" subiendo en su cuello había un collar ajustado negro con un redondel azul pegado

sango nos miró y sonrió agitando su mano con levedad kagome también nos vio pero no hizo ningún gesto comenzaron a caminar asía nosotros robándose varias miradas mientras caminaban sango sonreía mirando a miroku pero la cabeza de kagome estaba baja sus ojos entre cerrados se veía como una fina muñeca a la cual el mas mínimo rose podía romperla

-ka…kagome hija te ves hermosa-dijo su padre paso junto a kikio y sonrió de lado mirándola de manera retadora kikio la miro de la misma manera estoy seguro de que si se hubieran tocado hubiera surgido vapor (fuego hielo)

-odio esto-sentencio kagome con terquedad

Fue cuando me di cuenta cuando ni siquiera giro a verme yo no le importaba ella dijo que la confundía y eso hacía, la hacía pensar que estaba enamorada

Pov narradora…

*Amarte es mi estupidez mi suicidio *

-bailamos mi niña?-pregunto su padre

-claro que no lo aran-dijo kikio

-cállate maldita no juegues con fuego-gruño kagome con notoria ira acumulada

*oh debo haber estado bastante loco amarte es el peor error, inevitable, si al menos yo estuviera echo de piedra*

-kikio porque no vamos a bailar nosotros?-inuyasha mostro una sonrisa encantadora que ante todos pareció muy real pero se estaba derrumbando por dentro

-que haces?-pregunto sango

-deja sango estoy segura de que inuyasha debe querer algo con kikio no podemos estar en el medio-dijo kagome sonriendo ampliamente oscureciendo la mirada de inuyasha-si me disculpan voy al tocador-y se fue hacia el baño

*es tan difícil pensar con calma si estoy quemando mi corazón ser tu dueño es un decir no eres de nadie esclava de tus sueños y tus complejos*

En el baño…

Al entrar cerró la puerta se miró en el espejo y callo arrodillada la puerta se abrió sango entro y miro con pena a su amiga en el piso levanto la cabeza mirándola

-ka..kagome porque lloras?-pregunto sorprendida

-es…estoy llorando?-sus manos tocaron sus mejillas húmedas apretó su mandíbula se levantó y le dio un puñetazo al espejo

-que haces!?-pregunto alterada al ver la sangre que bajaba por el espejo

-soy la líder de la jodida resistencia no puedo estar llorando por esto-

-eres la líder de la resistencia pero sigues siendo humana sé que te duele verlo con ella y al él le duele que tu no demuestres más interés-

-soy la jefa de la resistencia no…-

-eres la jefa de la resistencia si pero eso no te impide enamorarte tú lo amas no lo reprimas tu anhelas la libertad nosotros también pero anhelamos también tu felicidad-

-sango yo…-

-levántate eres una fiera amiga no dejes que te gane sal disfruta del baile y luego del golpe-

Fuera…

Pov inu…

Termine de bailar con kikio mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente nos acercamos a mi familia solté un minuto el brazo de kikio y me voltee para tomar dos copas de vino cuando sentí un suave tirón en mi manga me gire esperando a kikio pero me sorprendió ver a kagome

_creo que voy a desmallarme_

Ella levanto su vista sus ojos verdes brillaban con vergüenza sus mejillas parecían dos cerezas de lo rojas que estaban su mano agarraba mi manga como si fuera una niña movió sus pies nerviosa mientras bajaba la vista avergonzada le llevaba una cabeza por lo que quede mirando su coronilla

-etto…yo…que…quería s…saber si….humm…bueno tu…-por kami se veía tan tierna era tan kawaii

Pov kag…

-etto…yo…que…quería s…saber si….humm…bueno tu…-por dios esto era más difícil que saltar por los edificios separados por metros maldita sea siento mi cara caliente desvié mi vista a sango quien sonreía al igual que miroku alentándome

_tsk idiotas_

Pov inu…

-qui…quieres…bai…bailar conmigo?-estaba por aceptar cuando sentí las manos de kikio tomar mi brazo posesivamente? Por dios esta mujer era…

Los ojos de kagome tomaron un brillo macabro mientras perdían el brillo un escalofrió me recorrió disimuladamente me gire y mis músculos se tensaron al ver quién era el sub idiota( el segundo al poder) caminaba en nuestra dirección kikio sonrió ampliamente me acerque a kagome mis músculos se destensaron pero ella seguía con esa mirada me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-deja de mirarlo así parece que quieres prenderlo fuego-ella me miro confundida pero después comenzó a reírse sentí un calor en mi pecho y mi cara, se reía tan delicadamente

Pov narradora…

La cara de inuyasha estaba completamente roja mientras soltaba aire caliente

-eres un tonto-dijo kagome recargando sorpresivamente su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha quien en cualquier momento se desmallaría

-resiste amigo se que tu puedes-le susurro miroku

*Donde quiera que estés siempre te hare sonreír*

-mi señor ellos son los taishon y los higurashi esa muchacha de allí es la que me golpeó salvajemente sin ningún motivo-dijo haciéndose la victima

-es verdad eso joven higurashi?-pregunto con voz suave el segundo al mando su nombre era hiten cabello negro y ojos morados fríos

-yo...-los ojos de kagome se escondieron detrás de su flequillo mientras sonreía

-oh oh-dijo sango

-va a hacer eso?-pregunto con un rubor sota

-creo que si- (hablaban por susurros)

-de que hablan?-pregunto inuyasha

-espero una respuesta querida-dijo con voz impaciente hiten kikio sonrió y tomo bruscamente del brazo a kagome

-nya~-kagome levanto la vista sus Esmeraldas estaban brillosas con las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas-me..me lastimas-dijo voz entre cortada las mejillas de todos tomaron un tono rosado todos( incluso hiten y kikio)

-a...a mi no me engañas!-grito kikio y abofeteo a kagome quien callo al piso con la mejilla roja

-kikio!-la regaño hiten (?) se acerco a su oído-compórtate-dijo en tono severo kikio tembló pero se alejo e hizo una reverencia hiten se acerco a la pequeña muchacha y extendió su mano para que esta la tomara no se fiaba de esa joven pero no podía negar su indudable belleza la delicada mano de ella tomo la suya y sintió un escalofrío seguido de una descarga eléctrica

Pov inu...

No soportaba que ese tipo siga sosteniendo su mano me acerqué mi mano tomo la suya y mí otra mano se poso en su abdomen la jale contra mi cuerpo

*Donde quieras que estés siempre estaré a tu lado*

-porque no vamos a bailar?-ella asintió y la lleve a bailar vi la mirada de odio de kikio y la mirada de reproche del sub idiota hacia la antes mencionada kagome y yo comenzamos a bailar

*Y sin importar que diga al pensar en ti surgen estos sentimientos*

Parecía una bailarina sus pasos eran lentos y delicados

-kagome?-ella bajo su cabeza-kagome mírame - levante su cabeza con mi mano bajo su mentón sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos no me enfocaban a mi sino a otro lugar del cual no tenia ni la menor idea-kagome mírame a los ojos por favor- y con lentitud su mirada se clavo en la suya-sabes mis sentimientos y pero jamas me dijiste nada no me rechazaste ni me aceptaste dímelo ahora-sus ojos se escondieron detrás de su flequillo

-baka como preguntas esas cosas?-

-eres realmente malvada higurashi-la apreté contra mi cuerpo sujetando su cintura-jamas has sido sincera con nadie ni siquiera contigo misma dime porque me detestas tanto? Porque mi sola presencia te molesta?-

Pov narradora…

Los ojos de inuyasha se ocultaron detrás de su flequillo

-yo no lose aunque me lo preguntes no tengo una respuesta-

-ya veo…-dijo en tono sarcástico-porque estas sonrojada?-

-yo no estoy…-

-porque estas nerviosa? Porque no puedo ser el hombre al que ames-la cabeza de kagome se levantó bruscamente sus ojos se abrieron de manera impresionada-lo siento me pase-dijo inuyasha revolviendo su cabello de manera delicada la soltó y se volteó listo para irse cuando las manos de kagome tomaron su muñeca los ojos de inuyasha se dejaron ver con notoria sorpresa

-porque me lo tienes que hacer tan difícil? Acaso no ves el estado en el que estoy? Porque sigues? Ya te lo dije no sé cómo reaccionar perdóname por no ser una dama por no ser dulce como las demás no soy la princesa que deben rescatar del castillo soy brusca y sarcástica…-

-kagome.-

-me encerré a mí misma pensando que con eso podría sentir menos y hacer lo necesario para lograr mi objetivo sin embargo eso solo me aisló del resto de las personas solo tengo pocos amigos no…logro comportarme como las demás mujeres. Me aislé y yo misma perdí mi libertas-

-kagome basta-

-no entiendo estoy confundida porque tienes que ser tú? Porque mi corazón se acelera tanto cuando estas cerca? Porque me siento sola cuando te alejas? Eres la única persona que me confunde de esta manera baka crees que a no me importas-

-kagome que estás diciendo tranqui…-

-me importas lo suficiente como para alejarte de mí saldrás lastimado solo quiero cuidarte pero me lo haces tan difícil-se acercó a inuyasha y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho-tonto inuyasha te odio-dijo sus manos estaban entrelazadas inuyasha la soltó y los ojos de kagome se abrieron

-eres cruel higurashi…-susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas inuyasha quien miro fijo a los ojos de kagome – me tienes hechizado y ni siquiera eres consciente de ello te amo-susurro su mano se posó en la mejilla de kagome quien levanto la vista sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso cuando se separaron la música había dejado de sonar

-yo…te odio-inuyasha sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia ambas familias

-eres astuta higurashi-dijo sujetando con más fuerza su mano

continuara..


End file.
